Overture
by misskrum
Summary: Cartas e ilusões em oitenta dias de Outono.


**Nome do autor: **miss krum

**Título: **Overture

**Sinopse: **Cartas e ilusões em oitenta dias de Outono.

**Ship: **Ronald Weasley/Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger (platónico)

**Género: **Romance

**Classificação: **K

**Status: **Completa

**Formato:** Ficlet

**Observação:** Draco's POV. A fanfic tem lugar no ano seguinte a DH, quando a Hermione volta para completar os estudos. Fanfic para o projecto **Outsiders Inside** da secção **Ron/Hermione** do 6V.

* * *

**Overture**

_por miss krum_

Ele não queria reparar nela, mas aconteceu. Era uma manhã de Outono.

Algumas pessoas diriam que era uma linda manhã de Outono, para ele pouco importava. Qualquer dia era lindo, porque ele continuava vivo.

O tecto encantado doirava por cima das cabeças deles quando Draco olhou para a sua frente... E aí estava ela. Não sabia dizer há quanto tempo não a _via_, apesar das aulas que tinham em conjunto. Não é como se ela lhe interessasse depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Não havia qualquer objectivo em tentar humilhá-la agora. Parecia que se tinham passado séculos desde que ocupava os seus dias a pensar em formas de humilhar o trio maravilha.

Sorriu tristemente ao lembrar-se de antigamente, e de como teria adorado mandar alguma piada sobre o cabelo dela ou sobre as suas companhias, mas foi aí que reparou que eles não estavam ali. Ela estava sozinha, como sempre tinha estado desde que as aulas começaram.

.

Era outra manhã _linda_ de Outono. O sol continuava doirado.

A Granger esperava impacientemente pelo correio. Conseguia perceber isso facilmente, porque já se tinham passado três dias desde a primeira vez que ele reparou nela e ela continuava a olhar para o tecto, ansiosa.

.

Quarto dia.

O correio dela finalmente chegou.

Ele adoraria saber de quem era aquela carta e porque é que ela sorriu tanto que parecia que o seu rosto ia ficar desfigurado.

.

Ela lia a carta todos os dias de manhã.

Já se tinham passado dez dias.

Dez pequenos-almoços.

Dez dias de Outono.

Dez dias de sol doirado.

.

Ela estava sentada na ponta da mesa.

Ele passou por lá e olhou discretamente para o pergaminho que ela segurava. O seu coração estava aos pulos. Finalmente ia saber o porquê.

Conseguiu ler Ron Weasley, antes dela olhar para ele desconfiada e esconder a carta.

No final dizia "_Amo-te_".

.

Devia ter desconfiado que era o Weasley.

.

Vinte e sete dias desde o primeiro.

Ela recebeu outra carta.

Desta vez ela não ficou feliz.

Não sabia exactamente porquê, mas Draco sentia-se completamente dependente da rotina da Granger.

E ela costumava estar feliz.

E Draco quis socar o Weasley pelo que ele disse na carta, fosse lá o que fosse.

.

Desta vez a espera foi mais pequena.

Dois dias mais tarde, vinte e nove desde o começo, ela recebeu outra carta.

Draco pensou que era o burro do Weasley a desculpar-se e congratulou-se da sua teoria quando ela sorriu.

Descontraidamente olhou para o lado e leu a manchete do _Profeta_ _Diário_: "Mais Devoradores da morte capturados!"

Ao fundo da fotografia a imagem do Potter e do Weasley aparecia. Eles sorriam.

Ela não tinha estado infeliz, ela tinha estado preocupada.

E Draco não gostou de estar errado.

.

Ele dirigia-se à torre das corujas com um pedaço de pergaminho amarrotado na mão.

A Granger estava a mandar uma carta.

E era para Ronald Weasley.

.

Foram 15 dias sem novidades e a cada dia que passava a ansiedade dela aumentava visivelmente.

Ultimamente, já não comia, era como se nem visse as pessoas ao seu redor.

Não é que Draco se importasse, ele apenas gostava da tonalidade dourada do cabelo dela à luz do Outono.

.

Mais uma manchete no _Profeta Diário_, mas desta vez ele não precisou ler para saber o que se tinha passado.

Mais uma missão do Weasley.

Mais uma vitória do Weasley.

Mais uma carta.

Mais uma ilusão de felicidade.

.

Cinquenta e sete dias se passaram e Draco contara nove cartas do Weasley.

Nove cartas.

Nove ilusões.

Cinco sorrisos.

Quatro apreensões.

.

Já conseguia distinguir as emoções dela.

Conseguia saber exactamente o que se passava entre ela e o Weasley.

Sabia que quando ela sentia uma saudade absurda dele pegava numa pequena foto em que eles sorriam envergonhados um para o outro.

Sabia que quando ela sorria ele tinha dito que amava.

Sabia que quando ela ficava ligeiramente chateada – os seus amuos não costumavam durar muito – era porque ele tinha dito algo insensível ou com o qual ela não concordava.

E sabia que ela o _amava_, pela maneira carinhosa que guardava pergaminho atrás de pergaminho cuidadosamente.

.

Setenta e sete dias de Outono passados a olhar para ela.

Dentro de mais três seria o dia dezanove de Dezembro e seria o último em que a veria no Outono.

O tecto encantado não estava doirado naquele dia, estava cinzento, como que a lembrar a todos que o inverno estava aí.

O cabelo da Granger não estava doirado.

Draco não quis olhar para ela.

.

_Foi no dia trinta de Setembro que a vi pela primeira vez. _

_Já se passaram oitenta dias. O Outono vai acabar entretanto. Eu sei que isso é assi,m porque o seu cabelo não está doirado e porque ela não está sentada numa mesa à espera de notícias. Ela tem os braços dele à volta da sua cintura e as suas mãos no rosto dele, como se estivesse à procura de alguma coisa que não estivesse no seu lugar. _

_Olho para eles com curiosidade pelo amor que parecem emanar._

_A minha mãe abraça-me e o meu pai também._

_Mas não é a mesma coisa. _

_Olho discretamente na direcção deles mais uma vez. Os olhos da Granger estão cheios de lágrimas de alegria. Ela parece humana. Ela parece ser _Hermione_. O Weasley olha para ela como se mais nada existisse no mundo._

_._

_O Outono já estava a terminar. Eu peguei nas minhas coisas e fui para casa passar o Natal. Não olhei para trás._

_Ao regressarmos, a Granger tinha um anel no dedo e andava feliz. Era inverno, ela já não me interessava._

* * *

**N/A**: O Outono na Europa, e consequentemente na Inglaterra, é de 21 de Setembro a 21 de Dezembro (?), se não for é qualquer coisa do género HAHAHHA

A minha primeira pseudo RHr, tenho a certeza que não peguei no espírito do ship, sorry xD

Para o Les (L)


End file.
